Eternity
by CruelYoru
Summary: Eternity. It can be a very tiring and lonely existence. It can threaten to engulf the very sanity of your mind...
1. Haji

_By: Cruel Yoru_

_Ownership of Blood+ is not mine to claim._

_**Eternity**_

_**Eternity.**_

_**It can be an incredibly lonely and tiring existance.**_

_**It can threaten to engulf the very sanity of your mind.**_

_**Eternity though belived to be the pinacle point of immortality if spent alone, can in fact be the very irony that truly kills one.**_

_Gliding the bow gently across the strings, I hear the deep, rich, somber notes I've played over and over again throughout the centuries. The notes I play for no one but her. Crowds gather around me, though my songs are all for her and her alone. When she slumbers peacfully and I am left to wait for the time of her awakening, I play my Cello as a lullaby for her._

_My heart aches for her when she suffers, my heart aches when she is joyfull with others, my heart aches when we are apart._

_When I play for her, she smiles to me so happily and sadly. I can see guilt in her eyes, but she needn't feel so. I have no regrets. Everything that I have done is so that I could remain with her always. Though her wish is as well mine, I shall always wish above all else to always be at her side and do all I can to fullfill any and all of her wishes. _

_I remember the day I finally had found her after many years of searching. She had remained the same and yet changed completly. She had no recollection of me or even of herself. She had a family now. A loving father and two caring brothers. They brought her such happiness. It was slightly lonely to see her so cheerfull with others and not with me as we had been once long ago. Her unable to remember my face, my voice or the melody I played for her with devotion. I was not upset though. I was glad that she had managed to attain at least for a short time a life a happiness, of blissfull ignorance. Unfortunatley, I was forced to shatter that life of hers._

_Her crimson eyes hold mine for as long as she wishes. She turns away closing them in hopes to rest. To aid her, I continue to play for her the songs I have perfected over the long years of first learning them. Her chest rises and falls slowly and steadily. Her face calm and content. Her long, dark lashes feathering at her cheeks. Her lips slightly parted with a pout to them. Her raven black hair effortlessly and gracefully placed about her frame._

_I stop playing when she has fallen to sleep. I sit myself closer to her. I gaze at her sleeping form and place a hand atop her head, stroking tenderly through her satin hair. She stirs for a moment then as time passes, she begins to speak aloud in her sleep, "Haji...thank you."_

_I react to the sound of my name. She is still for a while then soon begins again, "Promise me...promise me Haji..."_

_I listen tentavely to her sleeping form as she continues,"Promise, we'll always be together...Haji..." _

_Her words though those of a mere dream, brought such immense joy, I smiled down upon her and whispered to her, "I promise."_

_Within my thoughts, I thanked her. I graciously thanked her. I desperatly thanked her. I thank her for granting me the greatest gift that could ever be granted._

_I thank her for staying by my side, for wanting to stay by my side._

_I thank her for allowing and wanting me to stay by her side._

_For if this immortal life of mine were spent without her in it, I would surley have died in the moment of my mortal death._

_**A/N: This is one piece to the whole that is spoken in Haji's perspective. Read them in whichever order you like. This is quite short due to the fact that Haji doesn't strike me as the type to delve into great detail about himself or his emotions. He has more of a one track mind, especially concerning Saya. If you enjoyed this, the other or both stories, please feel free to comment and/or give your advice on how I can improve my work to better meet your expectations.**_


	2. Saya

_By: Cruel Yoru_

_Ownership of Blood+ is not mine to claim._

_**Eternity**_

_**The eternal body of a young lady.**_

_**The mind once that of an eternal being now void of memory has reverted into a child's state of mind.**_

_**Even as the memories come flooding back, she is unable to fully return to the past as her new experiences have forced her to revisit feelings that had long been **_

_**forgotten whithin eternity.**_

_In my half asleep daze where memories of my horrible but true past invade my current reality, it is wiped clean with a sound I know all too well._

_I was the one who taught him how to play after all._

_I remember I used to hate listening to him play after he had surpassed me. It forced me to hear just how much better he was then myself. But instead of hearing the difference of skill through the long years, I started hearing the beauty of what his skill could summon into the strings of that old beat up Cello._

_Such a beautiful sound...so sweetly...sad._

_In my dreams I can always hear his playing. It makes me feel as though he's always with me no matter where we both are in the world and it comforts me._

_I've been trying to be strong for everyone including myself. I don't want anyone else to be sad becuase of me. I still feel so much guilt over what I've done to Haji alone! Inspite of this, he has no resentment towards me for what I've stolen from him. He actually seems happy to me though he never really shows much emotions. I know he plays for me to try and help ease my pain. It does help a little. I am so grateful for him being here with me and I'm a horrible and selfish person for continuing to wish that he'd stay with me. I've taken enough from him haven't I, but I still want more from him. I'm still as shelfish as the day I first met him._

_Each time I smile to him, I can't help but feel this deep guilt in me. I hope he doesn't notice and mistake it for pity or think that I don't like being with him. I do very much like spending time with him...yet I don't. Being with him reminds me of so many happy memories we shared, but also of so many unhappy ones from that time in my life I somtimes wish I could forget._

_I glance over at him as he silently continues on his Cello. When I first met him in Okinawa and was unable to remember him I had the passing thought of him being incredibally handsome. I still do, but I didn't have all the worries I have now in my mind back then. He looked so solem playing his music. Eyes closed as if to envision the music itself. His jet black waved hair swept back in a lazy pony tail tied with blue ribbon. His long and lean body sat in a proper position with his arm guiding the bow across the strings in a gentle but bold movement. _

_Looking into his eyes before I could remember him frightened me. They were so emotionless as steel, like a machine. Yet they simotaniously called to me. Now as we hold eachother's gaze, I see deep respect where others wouldn't. I see an endless blue like the ocean I so loved back home. I also see something else though I'm not sure what it is. It could be my imagination._

_I close my eyes in hopes of falling to sleep listening to his music, letting it's sound wash out all my troublsome thoughts. Then sleep begins to take me. In my sleep I see more memories of my past rushing by me, overwhelming me. I feel like I'm going to lose my mind if I remember anymore but, I also think to myself if I can go back to the way things were before then it might be less painful for me. I can't go back though, not after being with Otou-san, with Kai, and with Riku...Riku..._

_If I went back, I would have to forget about them. I would still remember Haji but I wouldn't remember them. They all helped me to learn new things. Things about them and myself. To feel things, to feel happiness that as my past self, I had let go of and had long forgotten. _

_I suppose I'm being selfish again. Before, it was always just Haji and me. We both taught and learned from eachother, and I still crave for more people to stay by my side. I'd like to say sorry to everyone but whenever I try, they all tell me I shouldn't be. So instead I want to thank you. Thank you all for staying with me, doing everything you can to help me in my cause without reciving anything in return. And mostly, thank you Haji. _

_Thank you so much for giving everything up for my selfish desires without a single complaint, for always supporting me and never wavering. Thank you for your songs that give me such peace and above all, thank you for remaining with me all this time. You just being near me gives me so much strength to carry on. When this is all over, I promise I'll grant any wish you have, whatever it is. Just on one condition. From the bottom of my heart, I beg you, please, please promise me that we'll always be together. For all eternity. I could live on until time ended however, if you were gone I would be dead for all those years._

_In my dream I see Haji above me running his fingers through my hair. It feels so real as if this was not a dream at all. It must be a dream though. He's wearing a genuine smile that's so gentle and warm, I can't help but smile back. This time I feel no guilt, just happiness, happiness at seeing him happy. As the image I see fades away, I hear his voice whisper lovingly to me, "I promise."_

_**A/N: This is one piece to the whole that is spoken in Saya's perspective. Read them in whichever order you like. This one ia little longer than Haji's due to the fact that Saya has many conflicting and confusing emotions she's experiencing right now and is a little scatter brianed. If you enjoyed this, the other or both stories, please feel free to comment and/or give your advice on how I can improve my work to better meet your expectations.**_


End file.
